I Was So Scared, Rei-chan!
by xKyokoNekox
Summary: "Nagisa-kun... I would never think of quitting the swim team." "Well I didn't know that!" Nagisa snapped his head back up, and Rei gasped softly as he saw tears running down his cheeks, "You always ran off after practices, and you never told me a word as to where you were going! Even on Sundays, when you usually stay home to study, you weren't there! I was so scared, Rei-chan!"


**Title:** I Was So Scared, Rei-chan!  
**Series:** Free!  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa Hazuki, Gou Matsuoka, Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase  
**Pairing:** Reigisa

**Summary:** _"Nagisa-kun... I would never think of quitting the swim team." "Well I didn't know that!" Nagisa snapped his head back up, and Rei gasped softly as he saw tears running down his cheeks, "You always ran off after practices, and you never told me a word as to where you were going! Even on Sundays, when you usually stay home to study, you weren't there! I was so scared, Rei-chan!"_

**Note:** This takes place directly after Free! (Eternal Summer) Episode 3 so if you have not watched the episode, please watch it before reading this to prevent any spoilers and so that way you'll understand what's going on in certain parts.

* * *

It was right after practice that Rei Ryugazaki had invited a certain little blonde to spend the rest of the afternoon over his house. Nagisa Hazuki was ecstatic, for it had been so long that he had last hung out with the blue-haired boy. Now that he knew the reason why Rei had always run off after practice, the smaller boy didn't mind, he was just happy to spend some time with his best friend after so long.

The two were walking on the side walk in the direction of the brunette's house, side by side with their hands grazing against each other every so often. The blonde willed himself to keep his hand to himself and not lock them to the boy next to him, as tempting as it was. Nagisa had been keeping his feelings for Rei hidden for the longest time, he didn't know how much more he could keep it to himself. He knew he had to talk to the boy soon, before it was too late. The smaller boy planned on telling him sooner, but he never got the chance due to the many times Rei had run off to practice with Rin. Nagisa knew he had to talk to Rei, _today_.

When the two first-years arrived at the house, they were greeted by Rei's mother, who was more than happy to see Rei was hanging out with Nagisa again. As soon as the two made it to the blue-haired boy's room, Nagisa ran straight for Rei's bed, laying down on his stomach letting out a sigh of relief. Rei couldn't hold back a laugh as he set his backpack down next to his bed, plopping down next to the smaller boy.

"Ahh, it feels like it's been so long since I've last been here, Rei-chan!"

Rei laughed, "I'm sorry, Nagisa-kun."

The blonde shook his head and smiled, "You don't have to apologize, it made me really happy to see you were practicing so hard with Rin-chan!"

He instantly clapped a hand over his mouth and watched as Rei blushed a bright red from head to toe.

"H-How do you know about that?!"

"Eheheh," Nagisa scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "Well let's just say after you left us after our emergency meeting, we all kinda followed you to see where you've been running off to these past few days."

"Nagisa-kun!"

"I'm really sorry, Rei-chan!" The smaller boy bowed his head down, "I just really wanted to know where you've been disappearing to! It really scared me at first when I thought you were going to quit the team..."

"Nagisa-kun... I would never think of quitting the swim team."

"Well I didn't know that!" Nagisa snapped his head back up, and Rei gasped softly as he saw tears running down his cheeks, "You always ran off after practices, and you never told me a word as to where you were going! Even on Sundays, when you usually stay home to study, you weren't there! I was so scared, Rei-chan!"

The blonde didn't have time to react as he felt himself quickly being pulled into a warm embrace. He didn't think twice before wrapping his arms around the taller boy, hiding himself in Rei's chest as he sobbed, warm tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa-kun..." Rei apologized, rubbing his left hand up and down the smaller boy's back while his right hand rubbed the back of his head, his fingers running through his soft blonde locks, "I really didn't mean to scare you like that, honestly.. I just didn't want anyone to find out about me practicing with Rin-san... I promise, if anything else comes up and I have to go somewhere immediately after practice, I'll be sure to tell you what it is."

The taller of the two felt the blonde shake his head back and forth, "It's fine, Rei-chan," Nagisa said softly, "You don't have to do that, it's alright."

Rei couldn't help but smile, "I don't mind, Nagisa-kun. I'll do anything to make you happy, because I love you."

Nagisa sat there for a moment, processing the words that just rolled off the blue-haired boy's lips, and immediately shot his head up, a light blush decorating his cheeks.

"W-What did you just say?"

"I love you, Nagisa."

Before the smaller boy could react, he felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and kissed him back. The blonde tried pressing himself closer to the blue-haired boy as much as he could without pushing him over. It didn't take long for the kiss to become hot and passionate as Rei pressed his tongue against the smaller boy's lips, and Nagisa slowly spread his lips apart. He moaned softly as he felt the taller boy intrude his mouth, rubbing his tongue along everything it came into contact with. Nagisa moved his hands back and placed them onto the blue-haired boy's cheeks. Their make-out session didn't end until the two pulled away with a gasp, panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Rei-chan... I love you too!"

Rei smiled, "So, does that make us boyfriends?"

Nagisa giggled, "Hell yeah!"

The taller boy laughed, laying down in his bed with Nagisa wrapped in his arms. The blonde let out a squeak, and then began to laugh. Even though Rei wasn't sure why he was laughing, he began to laugh with him. Nagisa rested his head on his new boyfriend's shoulder, and Rei looked over at him with a smile. The brunette didn't even think about bringing up snacks or a movie, he just wanted to lay in his bed with his beloved smothered against him. They were finally together, and even though it had taken the two longer than planned to confess, they didn't mind in the least now that they were together at last.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the swim club took notice of how much closer Nagisa and Rei had become in just one day. The two would sit closer together, look at each other differently, even with the way they spoke to each other, the others were able to tell that they had finally confessed and got together. They couldn't be more than happy for them.

"It's about time you two got together!" Gou squealed.

The two lovebirds, who were currently sitting as close as possible, blushed a bright red. Makoto couldn't help but let out a laugh, and Haruka just smiled at the two.

"What she means is we're happy for you guys," Makoto smiled. "By the way, can I talk to you, Rei?"

"Sure, Makoto-senpai."

Rei got up from his spot next to his boyfriend, earning a small whine from the blonde, and walked over to the olive-haired boy. He followed him all the way to the other end of the pool where no one can hear their private conversation.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Makoto smiled, then immediately grew serious. Rei gulped.

"I've known Nagisa since elementary school, and as you know he's always happy-go-lucky, but doesn't always show what he's _truly_ feeling. When he's bothered by small things, he'll show it, but when it comes to something serious he tends to try and hide it and continue to act like his normal happy-go-lucky self, but it doesn't usually work. I know you mean a lot to him, Rei, and I'm very happy you guys are together now. Now I know you would never intend on hurting Nagisa in such a way that he feels he has to hide it from everyone, but just keep in mind that if anything ever happens to him," Makoto stopped and smiled at the frightened blue-haired boy, "Well, let's just say you don't want to find out what happens. Do you understand?"

"Y-YES, M-MAKOTO-SENPAI!" Rei squeaked.

The olive-haired boy smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear that," he gave the slightly shorter boy a 'playful' slap on the back, "Now let's get back to the others before practice is over."

"Y-YES!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _After yesterday's episode of Free! Eternal Summer, I knew I had to write a fanfiction kind of like an afterwords with even more Reigisa than what was given in the episode c: I also felt it was __**very**__ necessary to add that extra part with an overprotective Mamakoto watching out for his precious baby :3_


End file.
